The Drama of Konoha High
by KirraKiko
Summary: Sakura and her friends are going to a new school. There they will make new friends enemies and much more. im not good at summaries
1. Starting off

**_hey everyone! _**

**_well this is my first story ever!! so i hope you like it._**

**_i dont own naruto or any of the charcters._**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Normal POV**

It was a beautiful quiet peaceful morning until 2 girls decided to wake their pink haired friend up. "SAKURA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!!!!!!!!!!!" was shouted into a bull horn by Tenten and Ino.

**Sakura's POV**

I jumped up screaming my head off. In the process I some how got my leg tangled in my bed sheets, and when I went to get up to chases them off for disturbing my peaceful slumber. I fell face first into the floor.

"Nice move Forehead-girl" Ino said laughing.

"Shut up ino-pig" I said irritably.

"Anyways, Sakura you need to get up and get ready. Today is out first day at our new high school." Tenten said shaking her head at our bickering.

"Oh shit!!! I totally forgot" I said jumping up throwing my covers on my bed, and then rushing into my bathroom to take a quick shower. After showering I wrapped the towel around my body and went to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day.

I decided on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with a pink skull. I then went downstairs where hinata was cooking chocolate chip pancakes for us all. Ino and Tenten were sitting at the table chatting.

Hinata was wearing a purple tank top and a pair of blue jeans that are tight at the top and loose at the bottom. Ino was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and a navy blue skirt that reached about 1 in. above her knee. Tenten was wearing a red t-shirt that had a black bleeding heart and a pair of black capris.

"Ok I'm ready," I said laughing a bit, "mmmmm, Hinata that smells great!"

"Thank you. They are done" Hinata said smiling and bringing over the pancakes, syrup, and plates. I went and got our forks.

After eating we put on our shoes and grabbed our messenger bags then went to school. (a/n: Ok just to let you know Sakura is wearing a pair of black and pink DC's. hinata is wearing a pair of white Nike's. Ino was wearing a pair of white flip-flops, and Tenten is wearing a pair of black air speeds. The bag colors are red, purple, blue, and forest green.)

_~At school~_

"Wow, there are lots of people" Hinata said.

"Yea" I said looking at all the people standing around.

"Lets go to the office to get our schedules and stuff," said Tenten.

"Ok" we all said walking toward the building.

On the way I accidentally bumped into someone. I winced as I fell on my butt. "Ow…" I mumbled

"Hey you ok?" asked a fairly loud voice.

"Yea…" I mumbled standing up and looking at the boy talking to me. He had blond messy hair with bright blue eyes. He was wearing a orange t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans

"Sorry about that. Teme wasn't watching where he was going," said the blonde boy pointing at the raven-haired teen standing next to him.

"Its ok. I wasn't watching either." I said.

"Oh, by the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this bastard here is Sasuke Uchiha." He said grinning. The boy named Sasuke just glared at naruto. His hair well resembled a chicken butt. I laughed to myself about that. His eyes were onyx and he had a well-toned body. To be completely honest he was drop dead sexy. He was wearing a black shirt with a small fan emblem on it and a pair of baggy black pants.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and that's Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten." I said pointing at each my friends as I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all." Naruto said happily.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"What a vocabulary" I said rolling my eyes.

"Which way is the office?" asked Tenten.

"Yea!" naruto said. He told us the directions then we walked off to the office.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_so what you guys think? good? bad?_**

**_well leave reviews and give me ideas :)_**

**_but dont be to harsh, plz *puppy pout*_**


	2. NOTE!

Look im really sorry i havent updated in soooo long! i will try to type up another chapter for this story really soon! but i've been busy and really havent been on this site in a while. i promise to try to get another chapter up for you guys. but it would be really great if i could get a few ideas to throw in! ^_^ i would appreciate it LOTS! haha so again sorry!

~ Kirra


End file.
